The Father's Salvation
by Myaka
Summary: La pente est dure à remonter pour S.Reid qui n'est plus le même depuis son enlèvement. Personnellement impliqué dans la nouvelle affaire du BAU, il est obligé de se battre, pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre de son passé lorsque celui-ci sonne à sa porte
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà. Je me lance dans l'univers de Criminal Minds. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'écrire sur Spencer Reid ! Vous l'aurez donc compris, cette fic sera essentiellement centrée sur ce personnage torturé et parfaitement génial.

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages présents dans l'histoire suivante ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire – par conséquent – aucun bénéfices financiers de cette fiction.

**Spoilers :** 2x14 - 2x15 – 2x16 essentiellement. Je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 3, Gideon faisant toujours parti de l'équipe dans ma fic. Je la situerais vers la fin de la saison 2, avant les derniers épisodes…

**Conseil de Musique : **Infra-Red - Placebo

* * *

The Father's Salvation

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Nietzsche a écrit : **_**« **__**L**__**a plus grande masse des sentiments ne s'extériorise pas par la parole. Et le mot lui-même ne fait que suggérer...**_** »**

_Quantico, Virginie – BAU_.

« Reid, attention ! »

L'avertissement ne vint que trop tard, et Spencer vit, impuissant, sa main accrocher le gobelet de café posé sur le rebord du bureau. Il lui sembla qu'il mettait des heures à basculer, commençant sa chute inexorable vers le sol. Mais ce n'était évidemment qu'une impression : si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il aurait été en mesure de faire quelque chose. Enfin, le gobelet en plastique s'écrasa sur le parquet de la salle de débriefing en projetant son contenu un peu partout.

Reid observa la marre de café qui s'étendait à présent à ses pieds, la mine défaite. Une main s'abattit alors sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra le regard compatissant de Morgan qui lui tendait un mouchoir en papier.

« Pas de chance, mon vieux. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a deux mains gauches… !

Se gardant de faire le moindre commentaire, Reid se saisit néanmoins du mouchoir et s'accroupit précipitamment sous le regard de l'équipe afin d'éponger le café qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans les rainures du parquet. Comme pour transposer l'attention, Hotchner reprit où il en était avant l'accident.

« La petite Cassie Newell a retrouvé ses parents cet après-midi. On nous a fait savoir que son ravisseur a bien rejoint la cellule qui l'attendait et que son procès devrait se conclure par une peine d'enfermement conséquente. »

Il marqua une pause et sonda son équipe du regard, s'attardant particulièrement sur Reid qui se relevait, son mouchoir auparavant blanc, à présent imbibé de café.

« Excellent boulot, tous. Vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée et pour la soirée », conclut-il en esquissant un de ses rares sourires.

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que l'ensemble de l'équipe quitta le bureau, chacun ressentant l'agréable sentiment du travail bien fait. Reid fut le dernier à quitter les lieux ; lorsqu'il eut achevé de nettoyer sa maladresse, il s'empara de ses affaires et rejoignit J.J et Morgan qui envisageait d'aller boire un verre pour fêter la résolution de l'affaire.

« Tu viens avec nous, Reid ? »

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à répondre, concentré sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il tentait vainement de fermer. Il finit par secouer légèrement la tête, en signe de dénégation.

« Non… Je… J'ai des choses à faire », fit-il vaguement, bien conscient qu'il leur servait là une bien piètre excuse.

Il ne chercha cependant pas à s'expliquer davantage, et se saisissant de la bandouillère de son sac, commença à se diriger vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en entendant le « ding » salvateur indiquant qu'il se trouvait enfin seul. S'adossant à la paroi en métal de la petite cabine, il ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant particulièrement le fait de ne plus avoir à afficher ce sourire de façade qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

Mais Reid savait que s'il tenait à conserver sa place dans l'équipe, son trouble ne devait pas être perçu par les autres. La difficulté consistait dans le fait que son équipe était constituée de profileurs plus compétents les uns que les autres. Reid commençait à soupçonner Gideon et Hotchner de voir clair dans son jeu. Mais que pouvait-il faire sinon sourire davantage ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Reid sortit, semblant traîner avec lui toute les peines du monde. La démarche pesante, il quitta le BAU, sans se douter une seconde que ce quotidien morose dans lequel il s'était enfermé malgré lui, allait se retrouver chamboulé.

Peut-être pour le meilleur, mais surtout… pour le pire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'Auteur : **Et voici la suite. Je pose déjà plus les bases de l'histoire, ici…

**Disclaimer : **Idem que pour le chapitre 1, toujours rien à moi !

**Conseil de Musique : **Lacrimosa – Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Le philosophe Bachelard a dit**** : _« La mort est en elle... L'eau emporte au loin, l'eau passe comme les jours. »_**

_Jazz's Bar – 9.45 p.m_

Le bruit du verre percutant le comptoir en bois tira Reid de ses pensées. Il balbutia des remerciements avant de porter son attention sur la bière qu'il avait commandé. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du verre, et Spencer resta ainsi quelques minutes, à savourer cette fraîcheur salvatrice contre sa peau brûlante.

Il accueillit tout aussi favorablement la bière qui coulait dans son gosier, telle l'eau bienfaitrice, éteignant le feux de ses tourments. Un claquement de langue plus tard, le verre retrouvait sa place sur le comptoir, à moitié vidé de son contenu. Spencer pivota légèrement et balaya la pièce du regard. La majorité des personnes présentes se trouvaient en groupe. Il ne vit qu'un vieil homme attablé dans un coin reculé, qui semblait, comme lui, rechercher la solitude. Mais Spencer avait 24 ans. A cet age, ne devait-on pas sortir avec ses amis ? S'il se retrouvait déjà à flâner dans les bars en solitaire alors qu'il faisait tout juste ses premiers pas dans la vie, comment finirait-il lorsqu'il serait aux portes de la vieillesse ?

Reid soupira, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, d'un geste plus efféminé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait décliné l'invitation de Morgan et J.J ? Ces deux-là devaient être dans un bar des environs, tout comme lui… A se demander ce que leur génie avait à faire de si important pour les avoir planter comme ça. A cette pensée, le regard de Reid se fit las, et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il devait se saouler. Voilà ce qu'il avait à faire. N'était-ce pas important ? Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour saluer son verre, avant de le porter de nouveau aux lèvres. N'étant pas un habitué des bars, et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait considérablement réduit le contenu de son verre n'aidant pas, il sentit que ses oreilles lui chauffaient désagréablement et que ses pommettes lui donnaient la curieuse sensation d'avoir été passées à la poêle. Il expira fortement, comme pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui le rongeait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout paraissait s'être enchaîné depuis quelques semaines, et ce, sans son approbation, échappant totalement au maigre contrôle qu'il avait jusqu'à présent eu sur sa vie. La falaise sur laquelle il se tenait au quotidien avait fini par perdre quelques pierres… Pierres qui tenaient l'édifice – sa vie en somme – debout. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et Reid en était confusément conscient, avant qu'un éboulement ne survienne, ne laissant que des ruines sur son passage.

Les doigts de Reid se mirent à tapoter nerveusement sur le comptoir. Il allait commander une nouvelle bière, ne pouvant se résoudre à rentrer dans son appartement, où, il le savait, seuls les questions sans réponses, et le doute l'attendait, lorsque son portable se mit en branle. Surpris d'être ainsi dérangé à cette heure, il répondit à l'appel qu'il identifia comme provenant de Hotchner.

« Reid…

- C'est Hotch. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement au bureau. C'est urgent… Dépêche toi. »

Il y avait un problème, identifia Reid. La voix de Hotchner, habituellement si posée, était tendue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça au téléphone, Reid, finit par prononcer son supérieur après une brève hésitation. Dépêche toi de venir, c'est tout… J'ai déjà appelé le reste de l'équipe. Tout ce que tu as à faire… c'est de sauter dans ta voiture, et de venir, compris ?

- Compris. J'arrive… » conclut Reid en raccrochant, passablement intrigué.

Il laissa un généreux supplément pour sa commande, et s'empressa de quitter le bar, bien loin d'imaginer quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

_Quantico, Virginie – BAU – 10.23 p.m_

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Reid sentit un funeste pressentiment l'envahir. Les regards de ses coéquipiers fixés sur lui ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'objet de cette convocation. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave, et visiblement, il se trouvait directement concerné.

Mal à l'aise, il s'avança et posa lentement son sac sur le premier bureau qu'il rencontra.

« Que se passe-t-il ? osa-t-il finalement demander.

- Gideon et Hotch t'attendent dans la salle de débriefing, » lui répondit Prentiss, d'une voix qui parut bien trop douce, bien trop compatissante aux oreilles de Spencer.

La gorge serrée, il fit signe qu'il avait compris et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il gravit rapidement, sentant confusément que le reste de l'équipe lui avait emboîté le pas. Il poussa la porte en verre et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, son regard se posant immédiatement sur Gideon qui venait de se tourner vers lui, la mine sombre.

« Reid… Assieds-toi, furent les premiers mots que Hotch prononça.

- Je… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ? »

Il s'avança vers la chaise qui lui avait indiqué Aaron, mais ne s'assit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer Gideon, attendant l'explication qui tardait à venir. Mais ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Reid finit donc pas obtempérer à contre-cœur, et attendit la suite des événements.

« Reid, on a trouvé un corps, ce soir… déclara finalement Gideon. Il a été découvert chez lui, poignardé…

- Et ? C'est une nouvelle affaire ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? fit Spencer qui sentait une peur confuse envahir ses membres.

- On nous a appelé parce que… ça nous concerne directement, tu comprends ? En réalité, ça _te_ concerne directement…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » marmonna précipitamment Reid, sa voix ayant soudainement gagné l'octave supérieure.

Avec un soupire, Gideon se retourna et alla ouvrir un dossier. Il en sortit une photographie qu'il tendit à Reid la mine résignée. Les mains légèrement tremblante, celui-ci s'en saisit, et après un dernier regard à son mentor, baissa les yeux avec appréhension sur le cliché.

Il eut la sensation d'avoir pris de face un train lancé en pleine vitesse. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Il lui semblait soudain que le monde se décomposait sous ses yeux. Il entendit néanmoins la voix de Hotchner percer ce brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau, pour dire, inutilement :

« C'est ton père, Spencer… »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'Auteur :** L'on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été rapide pour poster ce chapitre… ni même rapide dans sa rédaction à dire vrai. Bon, j'ai certaines excuses à vous fournir tout de même : la première – et non la moindre – se nomme « Baccalauréat. » Bon, j'ai la fierté de vous dire que j'ai décroché, le fameux diplôme, avec mention Assez Bien. Ca valait donc le coup de vous faire patienter, du moins de mon point de vue… La deuxième répond à la douce dénomination de « boulot ». Et oui, je bosse cet été, et n'ai donc pas vraiment de temps à moi. Et la dernière raison est… mon déménagement. Et vi, j'ai quitté la merveilleuse ville de Lyon, pour… l'Alsace. Le choc est rude, je vous l'accorde. –' Mais maintenant, je reprends petit à petit une vie normale, et par conséquent, reprends aussi mes quelques projets en cours. Ce petit pavé était destiné à me faire pardonner… Ai-je réussi ? Mouarph, si vous ne vous êtes pas encore endormis… voici la suite ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de me répéter ? Oui ? Très bien : Spencer Reid, Gideon et cie ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant cette fic.

**Conseil de Musique : **J'ai demandé à la Lune - Indochine

Chapitre 3

**Proverbe Populaire :_ Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse_**

_Quantico, Virginie – BAU – 10.50 p.m_

Reid ne devait garder que peu de souvenirs des minutes qui avaient suivies la terrible annonce : il se souvenait confusément que quelqu'un lui avait repris le cliché des mains et l'avait forcé à se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le canapé du bureau de Hotch, un verre d'eau à portée de main, des regards inquiets posés sur lui. Il se força à reprendre pied à la réalité. Curieusement, il ne ressentait pas la tristesse qu'une telle nouvelle aurait du, légitimement, susciter. Il était juste sonné, comme quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Ca va, Reid ? » s'enquit la voix rocailleuse de Gideon.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant tout d'abord de faire glisser son regard jusqu'à son mentor. Il ouvrit doucement les lèvres, et finit par souffler, incertain :

« Je crois, oui… »

Dans un même temps, il se rendit compte que JJ, Morgan, et Prentiss les avaient rejoints et assistaient en silence à la conversation. La main de Reid alla se saisir du verre d'eau que l'un des membres de l'équipe avait mis à sa disposition. Il manqua de le renverser, ses mains encore tremblantes l'ayant trahi. Il en vida le contenu d'une seule lampée, et reporta son attention sur Gideon et Hotchner en face de lui.

« Je pourrais avoir quelque chose de… plus fort ? » marmonna-t-il.

Spencer sentait qu'affronter la situation lui demanderait sûrement plus de forces qu'il n'en avait en sa possession. Le voile brumeux que procurerait l'alcool lui apparaissait comme une alternative plus qu'alléchante… Mais Hotchner ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, et ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer :

« Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, Reid… » répondit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Le jeune profiler n'insista pas.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » fit-il au bout d'un instant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Gideon.

- Pour l'enquête… précisa le jeune homme en relevant les yeux sur son chef d'équipe qu'il dévisagea.

- Il n'y a pas de « nous » qui tienne, Reid, intervint Hotchner avec un froncement de sourcils significatif. Je suis désolé, mais tu es bien trop impliqué dans cette affaire…

La réaction du jeune surdoué ne se fit pas attendre. Bondissant hors du canapé, il se campa fermement devant l'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

« Cette affaire ? » répéta Reid avec une colère manifeste. « Hotch, il s'agit de mon père !! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'évincer ainsi ! Je veux, je _dois_ savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

Tout dans sa posture témoignait de sa détermination. Hotchner demeura indécis devant tant de fermeté, mais ne donna pas son feu vert pour autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gideon, espérant clairement de l'aide de sa part. Le vétéran de l'équipe trancha donc, comme il avait coutume de le faire.

« Okay, tu viens avec nous… » annonça-t-il. « Mais tu me donnes ta plaque, et ton arme de service », ajouta-t-il alors en voyant que Spencer allait prendre la parole. « Tu ne nous accompagnes qu'en qualité de simple observateur. »

Comme Reid se renfrognait, visiblement déçu, il prévint :

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser… »

Reid sentit qu'il ne pourrait faire plier Jason, et c'est donc à contre cœur qu'il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Parfait », commenta Hotchner qui se retournait déjà vers le reste de l'équipe qui attendait. « On ne perd pas plus de temps… Direction l'appartement de John Reid. »

* * *

_33 bis Wilson's Street – Appartement 42_

Tout dans l'appartement de John Reid transpirait l'ordre et le contrôle. La première impression de Reid quand il pénétra dans le petit F2 de son père fut qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. L'absence d'objets et de marques personnels ne fit que renforcer cette impression ; il se dégageait de la petite pièce une étrange atmosphère inceptisée. Mais Reid n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'attarder davantage sur cet état de fait : son regard venait de se poser sur la silhouette mise en évidence sur le sol à l'aide d'un épais trait blanc. Du sang à peine séché s'étalait au niveau de ce qu'il identifia comme étant le thorax. Spencer respira profondément avant de se décider à avancer davantage.

« Combien de coups de couteau ? » s'informa-t-il en tachant d'adopter un ton neutre.

- Vingt-six, le renseigna Hotchner avec le ton tout professionnel qu'il avait coutume d'adopter dans ces cas là. L'arme a été retrouvée à côté du corps, mais la balistique n'a rien donné : les empreintes ont été effacées par le tueur…

- Ou il portait des gants, argua Gideon qui revenait de la cuisine.

Hotcher hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le lit une place plaqué contre le mur. Il en souleva le matelas sans rien découvrir de probant. Reid resta un instant au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne pouvant se détacher de cette tache de sang écarlate qui semblait envahir tout son champ de vision.

Il avait appris dans la voiture qui les avait mené ici, que son père travaillait à la Bourse de leur ville, en tant que consultant… Cela n'avait qu'à moitié surpris Reid d'apprendre qu'il avait abandonné son métier d'avocat. Comment aurait-il pu encore défendre des familles alors qu'il avait lui-même abandonné la sienne ? Cette pensée arracha Spencer à sa morbide observation. Il fit deux pas vers la cuisine et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il avisa Morgan dont le corps dépassait à moitié des placards. Il ne resta pas davantage et revint dans la pièce principale.

Gideon et Hotchner fouillaient la grande armoire à l'opposé. Reid hésita un instant, puis se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau de son père, qui n'avait pas été encore examiné. En apercevant l'ordinateur éteint qui trônait dessus, il fit remarquer :

« Il faudrait l'envoyer à Garcia pour qu'elle voit ce qu'elle peut en tirer… »

Sur ces paroles, il s'accroupit et entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Le premier ne contenait que quelques fournitures de bureau qu'il se contenta de déplacer afin de vérifier qu'elles ne dissimulaient rien. Le deuxième abritait une certaine quantité de paperasse que Spencer identifia comme étant en rapport direct avec son travail à la Bourse. Il ouvrit enfin le troisième, et resta figé lorsque son regard se posa sur un paquet de lettres dont toutes affichaient, bien évidence sur leur enveloppe, « _Spencer_ ».

Reid n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde. Après un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de vérifier que l'attention du reste de l'équipe était occupée ailleurs, il fourra rapidement le paquet à l'intérieur de son sac. Juste à temps : déjà Gideon avait abandonné l'armoire, et se dirigeait dans sa direction.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Spencer ? »

Ce dernier se leva, refermant le tiroir derrière lui, et fit face à Gideon auquel il répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait la moins fébrile possible :

« Rien de bien utile… Il a quelques notes concernant la bourse. Je doute que cela soit en rapport direct avec sa mort, mais l'on peut quand même les emporter pour les examiner. Histoire d'être sûr… » Il ponctua ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules marqués puis laissa Gideon face au bureau et rejoignit Emily qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

« Rien. Les voisins que j'ai interrogé n'ont pas pu m'aider : John Reid ne recevait pas de visites, ne sortait pas souvent… Pas de plaintes à son sujet, pas particulièrement loquace mais pas désagréable non plus… Bref, le voisin lambda… » conclut la jeune femme visiblement contrariée.

- Pas si lambda que ça apparemment, marmonna Morgan en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette au milieu de la pièce.

Gideon revint alors vers eux, et exposa son plan d'attaque :

« Cet appartement n'a plus rien à nous apprendre pour l'instant. On prend l'ordinateur et les papiers que Reid a trouvé, et on retourne au bureau pour examiner tout ça avant d'aller plus loin… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de l'équipe passait le pas de la porte. Reid s'attarda derrière le petit groupe, et balaya une dernière fois l'appartement du regard, essayant d'imaginer la vie que son père y avait mené… Il finit par également passer le pas de la porte, et se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre la voiture.

Le poids dans sa sacoche lui procurant une étrange euphorie, ainsi qu'une appréhension grandissante…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** J'ai pris la décision de me mettre sérieusement à cette fic. Le plan est totalement rédigé, et pourtant j'ai du mal à m'y plonger sérieusement. Et ce n'est même pas faute de temps. Le chapitre qui suit est porté sur Reid. Pas beaucoup d'action donc. Cela viendra cependant rapidement… Il faut bien qu'il y en ai pour tous les goûts !

**Disclaimer :** Ni propriété, ni monnaie.

**Conseil de Musique : **Your Call – Secondhand Serenade

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

**Vincent Van Gogh a dit : **_**« Il faut commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer. »**_

_Appartement du Dr Spencer Reid – 09.53 a.m_

_« Mon fils,_

_Peut-être liras-tu ses lignes. Je doute que j'aurais le courage de te les envoyer, mais j'espère qu'on te les fera parvenir un jour. Je ne serai alors peut-être plus de ce monde. Cela vaut peut-être mieux. J'ignore si j'aurais été capable d'affronter ton regard. Une nouvelle preuve de ma lâcheté._

_Je vous ai abandonné toi et ta mère. Pour cela, je ne mérite pas que tu m'accordes ton attention, et pourtant j'espère tout de même que tu me laisseras m'expliquer. Mes justifications te paraîtront sûrement comme étant irrecevables, mais j'estime que tu as droit à quelques explications. J'ai aimé ta mère. Profondément. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, j'étais persuadé que nous finirions notre vie ensemble, entourés de petits enfants aimants. Mais comme tu le sais, ta mère avait un problème. Je sais que la schizophrénie est génétique (tu dois le savoir aussi d'ailleurs) mais il ne se passe cependant pas un jour où je me dis que j'ai peut-être été le facteur qui a déclenché sa maladie. Je te promets que j'ai vraiment essayé d'être présent pour l'aider. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me suis senti impuissant. La santé mentale de ta mère déclinait de jours en jours, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. La femme que j'aimais disparaissait, et je n'ai pas pu supporter cela._

_Je suis donc parti. Parti avec l' image de la femme que j'avais épousé. Une femme resplendissante, qui riait constamment et dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. J'ai sauvé le souvenir de cette femme en vous quittant. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Tu ne faisais pas parti de cette équation qui me paraissait à l'époque comme la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis passé à côté de l'opportunité de pouvoir être un père pour toi. A dire vrai, je crois que tu m'effrayais un peu, Spencer. Tu étais tellement intelligent – tu__** es **__tellement intelligent, que j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à ta hauteur._

_Et l'avenir m'a donné raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu es devenu quelqu'un de reconnu et d'apprécié dans ton domaine. Mais par ma faute, tu as basculé trop vite dans le monde des adultes. Tu as du t'occuper de ta mère malade, et ce, sans aucune aide. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, et en partant de la sorte, j'ai brisé l'innocence de ce qui devaient être tes plus belles années. Tu n'as jamais pu connaître la chaleur d'un foyer (même si ta mère devait te couvrir de milles marques d'affection lorsqu'elle en était capable)._

_Je regrette tout cela, Spencer. Je n'ai jamais eu la force d'être un père pour toi, alors que tu le méritais. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, bien évidemment, et j'espère que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que tu n'es pas responsable de mon départ. Et même si je n'ai pas eu la force de te donner des nouvelles, sache que tu as toujours occupé mon esprit, tous les jours que Dieu m'a accordé._

_Je t'aime, mon fils._

_Ton père. »_

Spencer n'avait jamais été porté sur l'alcool. Il savait qu'un grand nombre de personnes avaient recours à ce moyen pour fuir leur quotidien lorsque ce dernier leur semblait trop pesant. Il aurait même pu donner, à qui voulait bien l'écouter, les statistiques exacts, à la virgule près. Mais habituellement, Reid n'entrait pas dans ces statistiques. Il n'avait jamais jugé bon de participer à ces beuveries collectives qui semblaient être si en vogue à l'Université. Outre son scepticisme sur le sujet, c'était surtout la conscience de ses responsabilités qui l'empêchait de céder à cette mode si destructrice.

Mais sa mère, internée, n'avait plus besoin de lui. Ajouté à cela la mort de son père… qu'est-ce qui le retenait à présent de ne pas plonger dans le vice ?

Son boulot ? Il n'était même pas chargé de l'affaire. Il n'était là qu'en tant que simple spectateur. Un « consultant » avait jugé bon de préciser Gideon. Une manière comme une autre de dire qu'il avait été mis sur la touche.

Oui, c'était un fait : Spencer Reid avait toutes les raisons du monde pour justifier son laisser aller des dernières semaines. C'est donc l'esprit embrumé, mais tranquille, qu'il porta son verre aux lèvres. Le liquide à l'apparence douteuse qui glissa dans sa gorge brûlante lui fit fermer les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité, son regard se posa sur la lettre qu'il tenait froissée dans son poing. Il resta un moment amorphe, comme ne sachant que faire, puis il finit par desserrer les doigts, laissant la feuille s'échapper doucement. Elle alla se glisser sans bruit aucun sous un meuble sans susciter la moindre réaction chez le jeune homme qui la suivit du regard sans pourtant réellement la voir.

Un grognement plus tard, et il s'extirpait tant bien que mal du canapé défoncé qui trônait au milieu de son séjour. Tâchant d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait les tempes, il claudiqua en direction de la fenêtre contre laquelle il accola son front brûlant avec un soupire soulagé. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer, alors qu'une vague de sentiments contradictoires le prenait d'assaut.

Spencer ne savait plus où il en était. Auparavant, il avait toujours su compartimenter les choses, de manière à adopter la meilleure ligne de conduite possible. Mais à présent, tout ce mêlait indistinctement, le laissant sans force, ni volonté. Comment avancer dans ces conditions ? Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas, et stagnait dans cet état d'indécision et de morosité permanente auxquels il ne parvenait pas à échapper, et ce malgré tous ses efforts.

Il se devait d'être honnête sur le sujet. La mort de son père n'avait fait qu'ajouter une pierre de plus à l'édifice bancal de sa vie. Mais les fissures étaient apparues bien avant cet évènement. Il ne pouvait décemment blâmer son père de son état léthargique.

Une boule lui étreignît soudain la gorge. Le profiler plissa les yeux, espérant, en vain, que ce sentiment si familier du manque le quitterait, comme il avait réussi à faire fuir ses cauchemar, étant enfant. Mais c'est finalement résigné qu'il s'écarta de la fenêtre, la respiration rendue haletante par l'effort qu'il faisait pour chasser cette sensation tant redoutée.

Comme ultime rempart, il entreprit de focaliser ses pensées sur la lettre qu'il venait de lire.

Les mots déposés sur la papier laissaient aisément filtrer la fierté qui habitait son père. Mais au lieu d'en être heureux, Reid n'en éprouvait que davantage d'amertume. Il ne put retenir un sourire cynique lorsque son regard croisa celui que lui renvoyait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il venait de rejoindre. Des cernes noirâtres s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et ses pupilles dilatées ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à la nature de ses « problèmes ». Il renifla légèrement avant de lâcher, semblant s'adresser à son reflet, bien que ses pensées aient été tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne lui répondrait malheureusement jamais.

« Et là ? Tu es toujours fier de moi ? »

Il se figea comme tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne venait pas, et qui ne viendrait jamais. Il finit par se détourner de son image et ouvrit le robinet, laissant l'eau couler un moment, avant de s'en asperger copieusement le visage. C'est encore dégoulinant qu'il rejoignit le salon et qu'il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé.

D'une façon quasi inconsciente et instinctive, le regard de Spencer se porta sur le tas de lettres, qui lui étaient toutes adressées et qui attendaient d'être ouvertes et lues. Mais Spencer ne s'en sentait pas le courage. La première l'avait suffisamment chamboulée pour qu'il se risque à en ouvrir une deuxième.

Pour le moment, les conséquences de ses actes ne l'inquiétaient pas. Nul doute que si Gideon et Hotch avaient su qu'il s'était emparé d'éléments capitaux sur la scène du crime, il aurait eu droit à un sermon plus que trempé ! Mais Reid n'avait pas réfléchi à cela, agissant sur un coup de tête… Et présentement, il n'était guère en état de regretter son geste.

Alors qu'il commençait à se laisser couler dans une torpeur dont l'heure tardive aussi bien que l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la soirée étaient sans nul doute la cause, le téléphone sonna. Morphée s'éloigna donc, résigné, et Reid tendit la main pour se saisir du combiné. C'était la seconde fois en deux jours qu'on le dérangeait à une heure où la majorité des personnes normales défendaient – et à juste titre – leur tranquillité.

Mais le docteur Spencer Reid avait-il jamais été normal ?

C'est d'une voix pâteuse qu'il signifia sa présence à son interlocuteur.

« Reid, c'est Hotch. »

Les paupières du jeune homme menacèrent de se fermer de nouveau.

« On a une nouvelle victime. Quartier différent mais même ville, et même mode opératoire. Morgan est en route : il vient te chercher et t'emmène sur place.»

Spencer se sentait à présent parfaitement réveillé. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il fixait le mur en face de lui, essayait de refreiner le flot de ses pensées.

« Reid ? » fit la voix lointaine de Hotcher qui s'inquiétait de l'absence de réaction du benjamin de l'équipe.

Se forçant à raccrocher avec le présent, Spencer hocha brutalement la tête. Puis se rendant compte de l'inutilité de son geste, il se reprit, et formula une réponse plus perceptible pour Hotch.

« Okay. J… J'attends Morgan. »

Après avoir raccroché, Reid resta plusieurs minutes immobiles, effrayé de sa propre indécision.

Avait-il réellement envie d'arrêter le responsable de la mort du père qui l'avait abandonné ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà la suite…

**Disclaimer :** Vous connaissez la chanson : rien à moi, no benefices…

**Conseil de Musique : **Play Dead - Björk

* * *

Chapitre 5

**John Lenon a chanté :**_** « Nothing to kill or die for »**_

_Dereck Morgan's car – 10.09 a.m_

Dereck Morgan se plaisait à affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre que Spencer Reid était son ami. Cela se traduisit la plupart du temps par une énième mention à l'intelligence du jeune homme, et ce effectué sur un ton savamment excédé. Mais la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans son regard ne trompait évidemment personne sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Reid. Il se confiait plus librement au jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait le faire avec le reste de l'équipe. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, mais il entretenait avec Reid une relation de complémentarité si complexe qu'il n'arrivait pas lui même à ce l'expliquer de manière simple et concise. En résumé, Morgan apportait la force qu'il manquait au jeune génie, alors que ce dernier lui rappelait ce que « humain » et « fragilité » voulaient dire.

Il se sentait parfois comme mandaté d'une mission particulière envers le jeune homme. Comme si veiller sur lui faisait parti de son devoir. Devoir que nul autre que lui ne s'était imposé, et pourtant, il lui paraissait inconcevable d'y renoncer. Reid avait besoin de lui pour préserver son innocence.

Mais si Morgan avait toujours été une oreille attentive lorsque Spencer voulait bien se confier à lui – ce qui arrivait bien trop rarement au goût de Dereck, il était également capable de s'effacer face aux silences pesants et mystérieux que son ami lui imposait parfois. Il ne s'offusquait jamais de n'obtenir que des mollosyllabes en guise de réponse à ses questions. Faire la conversation seul ne le gênait pas outre mesure…

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Reid, il se sentait mal à l'aise et même anxieux face au mutisme obstiné du jeune homme. Certes, Morgan avait, comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs, sentit le changement qui s'était opéré en Spencer depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé séquestré par Tobias. Plutôt naïvement, il avait mis ça sur le compte du choc, et s'attendait à ce que le temps efface progressivement le traumatisme. Mais le fait était que Reid ne s'en était jamais totalement remis. Et la mort de son père n'avait visiblement pas arrangé les choses ! Au contraire ; Reid semblait avoir touché le fond du gouffre, et Morgan n'aimait pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Non, il ne l'aimait décidément pas du tout.

* * *

_Quartier Georgson – 15bis Kennew's Street – 10.13 a.m_

Les lumières trop vives émanant des voitures de police présentent sur les lieux du crime obligèrent Reid à cligner des yeux fébrilement plusieurs fois. Depuis quelque temps, sa sensibilité à la lumière se trouvait exacerbée. Ses problèmes de drogue ne devaient pas y être étrangers, même s'il aurait nié la chose…

Il balaya la zone du regard, alors que Morgan s'avançait pour rejoindre Gideon et le reste de l'équipe qu'il venait de repérer en grande discussion avec celui qui semblait être le chef des unités présentes. Le petit pavillon apparaissait quelconque aux yeux de Reid. Il ne se distinguait pas des autres maisons du quartier. Même façade blanche, même tuiles rouges, même volets… Mais ce soir-là elle était bien la seule à solliciter autant l'attention de la police. Elle était la seule à avoir été le lieu d'une exécution. Les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses.

« …id ! Reid ! »

Spencer prit alors conscience qu'on l'appelait, et ce depuis un moment constata-t-il en apercevant la mine mi-agacée, mi-soucieuse de Hotchner qui avait quitté Gideon et Morgan pur venir à son encontre.

« Tout va bien ? » finit-il par demander, l'inquiétude ayant pris le pas sur l'agacement.

Le concerné fourra les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude maladroite qu'il aurait voulut plus détachée.

« Très bien. »

Il marqua une pause, et enchaîna, comme pour rassurer Hotchner sur ses capacités à compartimenter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a exactement ? »

Hotch lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers la maison.

« Viens. »

Sans plus d'explications, le chef de l'équipe slaloma rapidement entre les voitures et après avoir grimpé les trois marches du perron, franchit le seuil de la maison et pénétra dans le vestibule. Reid lui emboîta alors le pas. Un léger malaise le saisit lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour dans l'entrée mais il ne sut en déterminer avec exactitude la cause. Hotch avait déjà pivoté pour entrer dans ce qui tenait lieu de salon, - mais également de scène de crime -, aussi, sans autre état d'âme, Reid le rejoignit.

L'image de l'homme étendu dans une marre de sang – qui paraissait provenir de sa tête –lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Pendant un fugace instant, l'image de l'homme se mélangea au souvenir qu'il avait de son père. Son attitude du trahir son trouble car Hotchner s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui posa une main ferme mais interrogative sur l'épaule.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre dehors, Reid ? »

Le hochement de tête frénétique qu'il reçut en réponse à sa question sembla le satisfaire momentanément puisqu'il consentit à s'éloigner, laissant le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits en paix.

« La femme est au second. On pense qu'elle a voulu s'enfuir après que son mari a été assassiné », lui indiqua Hotchner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il s'efforçait d'employer le ton tout professionnel qu'il utilisait habituellement sur leurs enquêtes, mais les fréquents coup d'œil qu'il adressait à Reid ne parvenait pas à faire oublier le caractère tout personnel de l'affaire.

« Mr et Mrs Watson, c'est bien ça ? » fit Reid, se rappelant soudain du nom qu'affichait la boîte au lettre à l'extérieur.

Hotchner acquiesça brièvement avant de faire le tour du corps.

« Même procédé. Les victimes ont été frappées avec violence à plusieurs reprises.

- Une telle agressivité ne semble indiquer qu'une chose, poursuivit Reid qui semblait avoir surmonter son instant de faiblesse. L'agresseur avait un lien particulier avec les victimes, il s'agit d'une vengeance personnelle, une exécution »

Il marqua une pause avant de relever les yeux sur Hotchner qui le fixait, impassible, comme attendant ce qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. Reid lui rendit son air grave, avant de formuler ce que tous deux avaient compris dès que leurs regards s'étaient posés sur le corps.

« Il recommencera. »

* * *

_BAU – Quantico – Virginie – 11.34 a.m_

Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse qui se remplissait progressivement de café, Reid ne semblait pas réellement présent. Ses pensées étaient restées dans cette maison qu'ils venaient de quitter lui et l'équipe. L'affaire avait perdu une partie de son caractère personnel. Il se devait de garder à l'esprit que son père n'était pas l'unique victime dans cette affaire.

Le jeune homme prit soudainement conscience que le filet de café s'était tari. Avec un temps de retard, il remercia Morgan qui l'avait servi avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à grimacer en reposant précipitamment la-dite tasse dont le contenu brûlant l'avait convaincu d'attendre un peu.

« Bon, comment allons-nous procéder », commença Hotch en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les membres de leur équipe.

Reid remarqua les traits tirés de son supérieur. L'enquête lui pesait visiblement. Il ne devait pas particulièrement apprécié le fait qu'un de ses coéquipiers soit autant impliquer dans l'affaire. Dans un élan de culpabilité, bien conscient qu'il était le seul responsable du malaise de Aaron, Spencer se décida à prendre la parole, afin de lui démontrer qu'il ne serait pas un poids pour son équipe.

« Il doit suivre un schéma. Il faut comprendre ce qui relie les deux victimes… Un endroit commun ? Un ami ? Il faut interroger les voisins, les amis… de manière à établir un exemple de journée type. »

Le regard que lui lança Gideon une fois qu'il eut fini de parler le rasséréna. Il était évident que son mentor avait saisi ses attentions, mais il semblait les approuver. Après un léger sourire à son attention, il se tourna vers Hotchner.

« Cela me paraît judicieux. Commençons par cela ! »

Hotchner hocha simplement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« C'est parti alors ! » trancha Morgan en claquant des mains, comme pour donner le départ de cette course contre le mal...

Après une dernière inspiration, Spencer quitta la table.


End file.
